Disappearance
by Adailia
Summary: Things fall apart, break, crack, that's the true in life...but everything can be put back together, right? Sure, go ahead and believe that.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my new story, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All of her character's rights go to Stephanie Meyers and the song to Imagine Dragons.**

**Chapter one**

_Carlisle's P.O.V_

_Dear Esme,_

_I don't know if I'll see you again, honestly I don't know how long I'll be alive. As long as I'm with our family, you and they are in danger. They only want me, so I have to leave. I wish this wasn't the only way._

_I love you._

_Carlisle._

I sealed the letter and placed it gently on the bed. If it were possible, tears would be streaming down my face. I wanted to say goodbye to all of them, kiss Esme one last time. Most of all I wanted not to leave: but that wasn't an option. As long as I was with them, they were in danger.

I grabbed my bag swinging it over my shoulder and heading for the garage. I grabbed my keys off their hook, and walked to my Mercedes. Sitting down in the drivers seat I contemplated that this was probable the last time I would see this house. I sighed, turning the key in the ignition and pulled out. I flicked on the radio.

_"And now, Bleeding out by Imagine Dragons." _The radioman chirped.

**_I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you…_**

. . . . . . .

_Esme's P.O.V_

"Alice, its so your fault!" Rosalie yelled. "If it weren't for you, we would still have are keys and _Esme_ wouldn't have to pick us up!"

"Oh shut up Rose! It is definitely your fault!" Alice shouted. "You didn't have to dare me anyway." They both came into the kitchen, quickly followed by Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Emmett.

"Where were you're physic powers when we actually needed them?" Rose countered.

"Would you both just agree to disagree? You're giving me a headache." Edward asked.

"No one cares, Edward!" They both shouted. Bella patted his back, fighting a smile.

"What's so bad about me picking you guys up? Embarrassed by your Mother?" I teased. No one answered. I laughed, turned and headed upstairs. Just as I reached the top of the stairs, the shouting started again.

Dropping my bag in my office I left and crossed the hall to mine and Carlisle's room. Shutting the door behind me, I noticed a letter lying on the bed. I opened it, immediately recognizing Carlisle's writing. Scanning the words quickly, I let a small scream out. I could feel a hole ripping my heart to pieces as my legs buckled underneath me. I vaguely heard someone calling my name, the door opening and hands shaking my shoulders.

All I could think was that one line…

_I don't know how long I'll be alive…_

_I don't know how long I'll be alive…_

_I don't know how long I'll be alive…_

**Review! You know you want to...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

_Edward P.O.V_

Esme sat on the couch, wrapped in one of Carlisle's old shirts. Her eyes stared blankly ahead and her arms were wrapped around herself.

The worst thing was, her thoughts. Her pain made it near to impossible to un-jumble them, and find out how to help. Alice sat next to her, trying to comfort Esme. I doubted Esme even noticed Alice was there.

Renesmee came out from the kitchen. She and Jacob had been away when Carlisle had left. Now, Renesmee barely left a hundred foot radius from her Grandmother.

I sighed, heading outside to the forest to hunt.

. . . . . .

I dropped the deer down, wiped my mouth clean, and started to run home but was pulled back. I felt a strong hand grab my shoulder. I spun around quickly, wrenching my shoulder out of the persons grip. The vampire that faced me was tall, looked around twenty with greasy black hair and red eyes. A smirk was plastered on his face and he held his hands up in front of him.

"Easy there, boy. I come in peace." I eyed him suspiciously. "The name's Alfred. And you?"

"Edward, Edward Cullen." Something flashed in his eyes. Recognition or maybe fear…

"Hunt here often?" He asked.

"I live permanently here. Actually, I would prefer if you didn't hunt in this area." I mentioned. Alfred smiled. That smile...it was so unnerving. Ugh.

"Of course, of course…but how do you keep a permanent residence? Don't the humans notice?" He asked.

"My family-" I mentally kicked my self for mentioning them. "-and I don't feed from humans, we prefer instead to drink from animals." Alfred's eyebrows rose.

"Animals, you say? Not something that sounds_ particularly _edible. But who am I to judge? I only drink blood from young children…" I shuddered at his words. "but I heard you say family. Didn't you mean coven?" I mentally kicked myself again.

"Um…we consider are selves more of a family then a….uh…coven, we stay together not for survival, because…err…. It's hard to explain." I mumbled.

"Well, it does sound interesting. I've never met something like that…I'd love too see that…" Why, oh why did I have to be so damn nice?

"If you wanted….you could come and meet them…" Alfred looked like he had won some battle.

"Yes! I mean I would love too. Thank you. Ed."  
"_Edward."_ I muttered under my breath, he didn't seem to hear me. Alfred started in the direction of the house whistling, walking at a human pace. Wait a second, how does he know the way? I tried to search his mind.

Then it hit me.

I hadn't heard his thoughts this entire time.

**Review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! My fellow author, Kahlan Cypher13, helped me with this and wrote a lot, check out her stories!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is SM's!**

Chapter three

_Carlisle's P.O.V _

Pain. It was all I could feel; my heart felt like it had been ripped out, torn, and then dipped in acid. Do I sound to dramatic? You try leaving your family, then come talk to me.

Esme.

_Esme. _

She was all I could think about. The way she laughed, how her hair shined in the sun, the way her eyebrows creased when she was mad. Her warm, golden eyes, sometimes I would stare in to them for hours, at their perfection. I flinched at the thought of the pain I had probably inflicted on her.

I had driven away from are house in New Hampshire and to the airport. I parked my Mercedes in the airport parking lot. I grabbed my bag from the passenger seat, dropping the keys into it. My mind wandered back to my family. Stop it Carlisle, you wont see them again so suck it up and leave.

If only it was that easy.

_Rosalie POV_  
Esme sat on the floor, her eyes black from thirst, not moving, just curled in a defenseless little ball. She leaned up against the bed, clutching Carlisle's note to her chest. I sat on top of her bed playing with her hair. I didn't know what to do, so I just made Esme presentable, though she already looked strangely beautiful with her loose white cashmere sweater, grey sweats, and dark circles under her ebony eyes. But she was still wearing Carlisle's old shirt.

"Esme?" I asked tentatively.  
She didn't answer, her gaze didn't even falter. "Okay." I said, quickly resigning, not wanting to push her.  
Suddenly I smelled that man, Alfred, again. Why did they have to keep bringing him here? He was reminding Esme of Carlisle while subconsciously trying to replace him. He didn't think he was, but he was.

Alfred was nice enough, but he seemed too slippery for me, like a snake. The way he smiled. The way his hair stuck up in greasy little bits. And Edward couldn't hear him. God damn him. Why was he here?!  
Esme's hand abruptly flew to my frozen fingers, still entwined in her hair. She grabbed my hand with one of hers, but the other still clutched Carlisle's note. She squeezed my hand again just as Alfred burst through the door, followed by a reluctant Edward and Emmett, and a worried-looking Alice. Edward kept shooting Alfred 'not now' looks, but Alfred remained oblivious.  
"Ahhhhh, well hello there, my dear Esme. I hate to see you so depressed. Is there anything I can do for you?" Again, Alfred had that little smirk on his face. Esme, as usual, didn't react at all, but her eyes darted to him and back to their regular spot on the wall in a split-second. I cut in, "Excuse us, Alfred, I'm sure Esme would love that, but at the moment we are having a feminine moment. Okay, good." I smiled sweetly at Alfred, and for a second he looked a little are having a feminine moment. Okay, good." I smiled sweetly at Alfred, and for a second he looked a little dazed. The parade of people, Alfred taking the back, left through the door, closing it behind them. . The parade of people, Alfred taking the back, left through the door, closing it behind them.

"Rose?" Esme croaked. I jumped up, surprised. Running to kneel in front of her.

"Yes, Esme?" She looked into my eyes.

"I miss him." My heart broke at her words; she didn't need to explain whom 'him' was. I pulled her into a hug; slowly she wrapped her arms around me.

At least it was a start.

**Review...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is so short! And I know I haven't updated in f-o-r-e-v-e-r! So if anybody is still reading this, let the show begin!**

Chapter four

_Nessie P.O.V _

Uhgh. What is with this family?! How stupid can one family get in a span of one freaking week! First Grandpa Carlisle leaves, making Grandma Esme a total wreck, which that was pretty much hell. Then, when everyone's running around sobbing his or her eyes out, does any one listen to my brilliant plan of maybe going to _find _him? No! And to top it all of Dad decides that it's a great idea to bring home a complete stranger that seems hell bent on seducing Esme! I mean Alfred is fine and all, except for his obvious failure in fashion and weird greasy hair that seems never clean. But he looks at Esme like he's going to eat her! It's really starting to creep me out.

Jacob walked over and sat down next to me, turning my face to his.

"Are you okay Ness?" I smiled and brushed some of his hair behind his ear.

"I'm fine Jake! Just a little…spacy." He raised an eyebrow.

"You sure?"

"Yes Jacob." I rolled my eyes, and quickly kissed him before getting up out of my seat. "I'm going hunting, 'k?"

"Do you want me to come?" He asked.

"No, I'll be fine." I kissed him again before running out the door.

After three deer I was getting full and was about to turn back home when I smelled Alfred come up from behind me.

"Ah, Nessie! I've been looking for you." I spun around to face him.

"And why would that be?" I asked.

"I thought we could have a little bonding time." He took a step closer in my direction. "Just you and me." Another step.

"Uhhh…. I'm actually very busy over the-" Alfred took another step. "Next few days. So…. uh…. sorry but no." I said and walked backwards away from him.

"But Renesmee, don't you want to spend time with your new Grandfather?" My eyes widened.

"W-what are you talking about?" I stuttered. Alfred chuckled.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie…" He said waving a finger at me. "It isn't like you to be so unobservant. You of all people should have noticed how…attractive I find Esme." I growled at him.

"Don't you dare go near her!" I yelled. Alfred laughed again.

"Touchy, aren't we? But you see Nessie, you wont be able to say anything about it. Or for that matter do anything about it." I opened my mouth to speak but Alfred stopped me. "Shhhhhh…Don't worry." He touched the top of my forhead with a finger and everything went black.

**Soooooo? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry this isn't another chapter. :( I'm going away with family for about a week and I wont be able to update! I was also wondering if anyone would like to Beta this story. Please P.M me if your interested! Love you all!**

**Untill later...**

**Adailia**


End file.
